Love Never
by yoyoyo98
Summary: "Deal. I'll take your little challenge and show you logic trumps feelings every time." Roxas glared. "Liar. I'm gonna make you love me." Previously known as "Axel's Love Game". Rated M for language and eventual adult themes.
1. Ready for the Floor

**Yo. Been a minute. I don't want to put a giant AN here so hope you enjoy, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and drink your water.**

* * *

Roxas walked in to his first day at Twilight Town Academy with a resting bitch face that would make Regina George cry in fear.

His hair was perfectly spiked, ugly orange and white uniform in place and surprisingly flattering, and multiple rings were on his fingers. He had his schedule in his bag but that could wait. He was a man on a mission.

See, it was important to arrive early the first day to pick up your schedule and locker assignments. It was one of the few times every student from every grade had to be there. Roxas had long since noted where his locker was and glanced over his schedule. Now he was a man on a mission.

It was time to find Axel Sinclair.

As he walked through the throng students (all moving out of his way, his glare truly was a superpower), he saw slips of familiar faces but put that away for later. He was looking for a tall redhead, green eyes, and face tattoos. What kind of maniac high schooler gets face tattoos anyway?

There he was. Leaning against a tree talking to a few people. He recognized Naminé––weird to see her without the rest of her girl squad––but no one else. He couldn't help but think that of course the guy who broke his brother's heart has face tattoos and hangs out with kids rocking mullets. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Schooling his face into a more neutral expression, he approached Axel, and wished that his struggle bat wasn't stashed away at home.

Naminé noticed him first. "Roxas?" Her entire being embodied surprise. "Did you transfer here?" She stepped closer as if to hug him, but her arms never moved from her sketchbook. It was awkward.

"Yeah, thought I'd try the whole normal school thing. How are you?" He glanced between her and Axel, trying to line the pieces up. Nami was a sweetheart, Axel was a heartbreaker.

"Fine." She noticed his gaze and coughed slightly. "Uh, Axel, Demyx, this is Roxas. Ventus' younger brother, and a childhood friend."

Mullet's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything. Roxas was looking straight at Axel. He extended a hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Axel," he said, voice going saccharine.

Axel, to his merit, didn't break a sweat. Instead, he smirked. "Nice to put a face to the name. I heard you're great at singing in the shower."

Roxas scowled. "I'm damn good at struggling too."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise." His glare only intensified when Axel smirked.

"I look forward to it. Can I walk you to class?"

"No. Alleyway, afterschool. Bring a struggle bat." Roxas turned on his heel and walked away, feeling accomplished.

"He's feisty," Axel said, eyes following the blonde as he melted into the crowd.

"I don't think he likes you very much," Demyx said, frowning.

"Probably because Axel strung his brother along for the better part of a year and then broke his heart."

"Nami, I told him upfront, I'm–"

"A total jerk, I know," Naminé just huffed, pulling a bag of Cheetos out of her bag. "Still, you've done it to so many people, it's more like a game show than any sort of actual relationship."

Axel frowned. "Hey, it's not my fault if they fall head over heels for me and I can't return it. I don't owe them my love and affection."

"You could at least show some kindness. I have to go to the art room, I'll see you later," she said, walking into school.

Demyx hummed. "That Roxas guy really put her on edge huh?"

"Yeah." Axel of course, wouldn't mention how affected he was by the blonde's words. He checked his phone. "Let's get to homeroom. We're with Squall again."

Demyx snickered. "Another person who hates your guts."

"You put some office supplies in jello one time and he throws a fit. How was I supposed to know he had a jello allergy? I still don't think that's a thing."

The two make their way to homeroom joking and laughing, calling out to people they recognized and some they didn't. Axel was a senior this year, and totally on top of the world. Easy classes, easy hookups, and lots of parties. It was going to be great.

Then he walked into homeroom.

Fuck that, senior year was going to be awesome, because the fiesty little blonde was sitting right in his homeroom.

Sure, those pretty blue eyes shot him a glare that would re-freeze the North Pole, but he's always liked a challenge.

Roxas, on the other hand, was unsure about how he should feel. On one hand, it meant spending more time with Axel, which, ugh. On the other hand, plenty of opportunities to make the man fall to his knees in utter despair and misery. Oh the options he has there…

(Roxas would like to note: he is not a bully, just holds one hell of a grudge against assholes like Axel)

"Hiya Rox," Axel said, a cheery smile as he takes a seat next to the blonde.

Roxas ignored him. He didn't quite have a plan on how to approach Axel. Yet.

"Funny, you didn't strike me as the quiet type in the quad."

"I said what I needed to say, I'll see you after school."

Axel started to protest, tons of one-liners in his head, when Squall walked in and turned on the announcements. Damn, an opportunity missed.

* * *

Roxas hadn't seen Naminé in years, but some things never change. At lunch she was in the art room, working on a pencil sketch.

"Hi Roxas." She didn't look up.

"I didn't know you were friends with Axel."

"Are you mad at me for it?" She looked up, tilting her head to the side. That damn analytical look.

"Well I'm not happy." Roxas shrugged off his backpack and sat down across from her. "You know he screwed Ven over and you can still stand to be around him."

"I'm not always a fan of Axel's choices, but I wouldn't stop being kind to him because of a mistake." She went back to her drawing.

"A mistake–!"

"Stay still, I'm trying to angle your face correctly," she said, voice as soft and calm as ever. She held up her pencil to his face and closed an eye. "Yes, a mistake. He didn't make the right decision but I understand where he's coming from."

Roxas went still, holding back the urge to huff and puff and bitch and tell Naminé exactly how wrong she was. But old habits die hard, and it's like they're ten and in her living room again.

Naminé seemed satisfied with what she saw and continued. "Axel has plenty of time to grow up. If he wants to play his love life like a game and regret it later in life I can't do much to stop him."

Roxas frowned. "You're fine being friends with someone who acts like feelings are some kind of game?"

She shrugged. "He makes a point. They know who he is and what he's like. It's like going on a gameshow and getting upset with the game that you lost."

Roxas rolled that thought around in his head. "Like a gameshow, huh?"

Naminé just hummed, and the two ignored the chill of the art room.

* * *

Roxas tightened the grip on his struggle bat. The handle felt grounding, familiar. Most importantly, it was practically molded to his hand.

A small crowd had gathered, mostly the lot who spend their time hanging out in alleyways, like Seifer, but a few who went to the Academy were there too.

Roxas smirked. Unlike himself, who had warmed up and struggled for years before it got banned, Axel had no clue what to do. He was looking at the foam bat like as alien limb sprouting from his body.

Roxas took a couple swings, feeling his heartbeat rise and that familiar heat thrum under his skin. He was warming up with a smile on his face, lost in his movement.

"Rox?" It was Axel.

"My name is Roxas. What do you need?" He didn't stop the warm up. Swing, dodge, duck, swing, turn, swing.

"Wanted to wish you good luck," Axel said, easy smile as those wild eyes tracked his every move.

Roxas snorted. "You're going to need it more than I will."

Axel shrugged. "Maybe so." He held out his hand for a shake.

Roxas stopped. Took his hand.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Blue eyes bright and mischievous––he loved this––staring right into bright green.

Axel blinked, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're cute."

Just like that, the smile turned into a scowl and Roxas smacked him with the bat. "Shut up. I'm not cute."

"Alright lamers, let's start the match already," Seifer said, stepping into the makeshift ring. He gestured for Axel and Roxas to join him.

They took their positions, Axel still wearing that stupid smile.

Seifer looked at both of them and nodded. "Alright, struggle!"

Roxas went right for the attack, a blonde, ferocious force hitting Axel with attack after attack. Axel, to his merit, was actually blocking them. They broke apart panting.

"You aren't bad."

"Aw, thanks Rox. You're making me feel warm on the inside."

Roxas growled and attacked again, the bat hitting Axel's side hard enough to make the redhead stumble.

In the crowd, people talked.

Kairi stepped up to Naminé. "Is this necessary?"

Naminé appeared to think for a moment. "I think it may be. It'll be good for Roxas to release his residual anger towards Axel."

She sighed. "Yeah, guess so. The cops are going to show up pretty soon though."

"How do you know?"

"Someone always freaks out and calls them. It's inevitable."

Naminé looked over her former friend. "Want a ride?"

Kairi looked surprised, but smiled. "Yeah, actually, that'd be great. Thanks."

Both girls turned when a shout was heard from the makeshift ring.

Roxas was growling, bat locked against Axel's as they tried to throw the other off. He stuck out a leg and tripped him, taking his chance to strike. Axel narrowly dodged the blow and pinned the blonde to the ground.

"Twilight Town Police! Stay where you are!"

Of course, no one was stupid enough to do that.

* * *

Roxas was being chased down by some beat cop, weaving through buildings. He didn't have to run far before he was pulled into an abandoned little area.

"What the–"

"Shh. You'll give us away."

It was Axel. With one one warm arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand seeping heat into his shoulder.

Roxas found it oddly calming for all of two seconds.

"Get off of me!"

Axel rolled his eyes but released him. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah, I am. I dated your brother and the breakup wasn't great but there's no reason for you to want to hunt me down like it's Axel season!"

"It wasn't just a bad breakup! You shattered him!" Roxas yelled, pushing him against the wall. "You played him, and he didn't fucking deserve it and that's why I hate you."

Axel blinked away his shock, instead smirking down at the blonde. "I told him what it was like upfront. I sincerely doubt I shattered Ven–"

"Don't say his name–"

"And you're right, it was an asshole move. But I'm a better person now. I just don't fall in love. It is what it is."

"You can take your fake bravado and shove it up your ass. Everyone loves something."

The redhead only raised an eyebrow, obviously amused.

"You know what? Why don't you and I go out? Why don't I hold your hand and listen to your problems, make you feel good, comfort you, make you fall for me, and then dump you like a piece of trash and see how you feel."

"It's not a surprise if you tell me upfront Rox," he chuckled.

"Well that's what you did for Ven right? Told him it was nothing? I'm giving you a warning label upfront too. You're going to learn you can't control what you feel."

Axel flipped them, pressing Roxas against the wall. Their breath mingled as their noses brushed. "Fine. Deal. I'll take your little challenge and show you logic trumps feelings every time."

Roxas glared. "Liar. I'm gonna make you love me."

Axel just grinned.

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked it, or hated it, or want more of it just for the sake of content.**


	2. Bad Liar

**Alright so before I was too deliriously tired to leave an author's note but now we're doing this right. I've flipped between what genre to put this thing like 100000 times and we're gonna leave it at romance/humor because honestly? The angst train is gonna hit all at once but that's not for a while. Let's enjoy ourselves until then, eh?**

**For the 2 people who actually gave this story attention with your favs, thank you very much, it's been a while since I've been on FF and I'm glad to see not everyone has migrated to AO3 yet. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be a spin off movie of everyone dealing with high school drama when they aren't too busy fighting Xehnort and his 3000 faces.**

* * *

"So?"

Roxas nibbled at the ice cream pop thoughtfully, keeping his poker face on. "It's good," he said, shrugging as if sea salt ice cream hadn't become his new favorite flavor.

Axel snorted. "Oh shut up, you love it." He was on his second one already.

"I said it was good, don't get your panties in a knot."

"I could get yours in a knot."

"That was a lame comeback." Roxas took another bite, careful not to look too eager to finish his treat. Instead he looked around the beach boardwalk, trying to find something to do with the redhead and shut him up about his stupid, delicious ice cream.

For a not-a-date-date, they were off to a pretty good start.

For one, it was a Saturday, which meant no school, but also no worrying about homework like they would on a Sunday. Second, now that it was Autumn not a lot of students came to the beach, so they wouldn't be interrupted by the gossip-hungry vultures they called their peers. Third, it was still warm, and therefore ice cream was a viable option. And finally, Axel wasn't being the devil incarnate. Yet.

(A full stop on the "yet" simply because Roxas was sure once the sun set his true form would show).

"You still liked it."

"Did not."

"Oh, are we gonna have that argument? Because I promise I have way more patience than you with it. I have a kid brother, I can say 'did too' until my eyeballs fall out," Axel said, puffing his chest a bit at his ridiculous claim.

"That's a weirdly specific example, but I'll take your word for it." He finished his ice cream, tossing the stick in the trash. "How old is your brother?"

"He's eight. Hair as red as mine and energy like he's plugged into a car battery."

Roxas couldn't help the little smile on his face. The guy sure had a way of describing his life. "Sounds like...fun."

"It's an adventure. At least he's a cool kid and not a brat. Wanna play some carnival games?" He pointed his melting clump of popsicle at the few stands set up on the boardwalk.

Roxas grinned. "I'll destroy you in skeeball."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet shorty? I'll wipe the floor with that blonde mop of hair."

Roxas reached for his (carefully styled, thankyouverymuch) spikes defensively. "I was gonna go easy on you until you implied I was a _mophead_."

Axel only laughed at his scandalized tone.

The two paid their money and started playing, drawing a small crowd only because they were loud and doing increasingly ridiculous trick moves. The crowd saw a couple friends enjoying a nice evening, but to Roxas, this was a matter a pride. He had to wipe the floor with Axel's smug smirk, and maybe even claim his winnings in sea salt ice cream. He was not going to let that hot redheaded heartbreaker ruin his pristine skeeball streak.

"I'm passing you up, blondie, any last words?" Axel teased, watching as his score finally tipped past Roxas'.

Roxas was barely paying attention, half caught up in the way the ferris wheel lights twinkled in Axel's eyes, the other half of him playing catch up with his brain describing Axel as hot––that he didn't even notice he had been flinging balls on autopilot, and had run out.

A tragic five points behind Axel.

His poor jaw was probably dragging the floor, wondering how the hell he could've lost. Even Riku couldn't beat him at skeeball, and here this asshole had gone and done just that with his stupid green eyes and tall, lanky body.

"I want a rematch!"

Axel shrugged. "Your funeral."

* * *

Roxas, bless his heart, had a habit of getting caught up in the fire of competitive spirit. Cloud would say he had a temper, Ven would say he's tempermental, and Roxas would tell them both to fuck off and they can trash talk when they beat him in something important.

But anyway, if anyone asked how Roxas ended up like this, pressed against the backseat of Axel's shitty truck and making out like the horndog teen he was, Roxas would blame it entirely on his ability to get caught up in competitive spirit. The heat of which was only kindled further by Axel's hands slipping under his shirt. If he thought about it long enough, he would realized everything about Axel was fire, from his hair to the way he burned through hearts.

It was that nagging thought that had Roxas pulling away.

"What's the matter?" Axel asked, one eyebrow raised, only pulling his hands back slightly.

"I shouldn't have done that, we need to–" Roxas cut himself off, looking around for an excuse. Idiot, why the hell did you kiss him!

"Hey, no biggie. I can take it slow." Those warm, large, calloused hands went away.

Roxas blinked, at a rare loss of words. Obviously he didn't think Axel was the creeper type who didn't know what "no" meant, but he expected more of fight. More teasing. Maybe a sly remark about how he didn't expect him to be such a prude with the way he climbed him like tree…

Anyway.

"Cool." His brain mocked him for that one, but Roxas told that voice to such up and give him a break. He could already feel a heavy guilt nibbling away at his insides. _You just made out with your brother's shitty ex-boyfriend. You're the worst sibling ever. Give back the PS4 he got you for Christmas._

Axel chuckled, reaching out and fixing blonde spikes. "You know I've been told I'm a pretty good kisser, but I don't think I've left someone dazed before."

Roxas swatted his hand away, color returning to his cheeks. "Shut up, you didn't do anything. I wasn't even thinking about you."

"Ouch, that hurts right here." Axel tapped his over his heart with a mock pout.

"I can hurt you plenty of other places too–"

"Kinky."

Roxas just glared at him and climbed into the front seat.

"I'll give you a ride home like the gentleman I am."

"How noble," Roxas said dryly.

"For someone who wants me to fall in love with them, you're awfully sarcastic." Axel said, starting the truck.

Roxas hummed. "Part of the charm." So he had remembered. It was a good reality check. Yeah, Axel was hot, but he was still an ass who broke Ven's heart. Roxas was just here to give him a taste of his own medicine. But he was tired of trying for today. The spark had died and been replaced with cold hard guilt. Maybe if he told Ven about the revenge plan he'd feel less bad, like it was all part of the plan. Like he hadn't gotten caught up in the moment and instead had made a calculated move.

"–in the glove compartment?"

"What?"

"Can you pass me some of the CDs in the glove compartment?" Axel repeated. He gave Roxas a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I was better before I learned you don't have an aux." Roxas smirked, going to look through the CDs. "AC/DC, Aerosmith, Hendrix. Good choices. Oh." His eyes glittered, holding up the holy grail of material to tease Axel about. "Is this a Pierce the Veil CD? Some kids just never let go of their emo phase," he laughed.

"Spoken like the preppy twink you are," Axel retorted, snatching the CD out of his hands. "Leave me and my middle school loves alone, you, you...well shit, I can't think of anything." Axel tsked. "I bet you listen to some Hannah Montana type bullshit."

"I was about to give you a pass for some decent rock music and then you just had to insult me." Roxas shook his head. "And who the hell didn't like Hannah Montana as a kid? And don't call me a twink!"

Axel snickered. "You're picture is by the definition of twink. And you started this. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen."

For that, Axel scored himself one beautiful blue eyeroll.

They spent such a long time bickering they never really decided on a CD to play anyway.

* * *

Roxas paced in his room. He should tell Ven about what happened.

No, no he shouldn't. It wasn't even a date, they were just hanging out! But then Axel bought him ice cream and they did make out, so.

He should tell Ven.

"You're wearing a hole in the carpet. I just got them cleaned." Cloud, his older cousin and official guardian commented, passing by.

"Wait, Cloud."

Cloud heaved a sigh. "Yes, Roxas?" He had already been roped into an hour long phone conversation with Ven about boys he never wanted to have, and it sounded like he had another coming.

"Well shit, don't sound so excited."

"Language." As if Roxas listened.

"I need your advice."

"You should ask someone who likes giving advice," Cloud helpfully supplied. He cracked a smile when Roxas scowled. "Alright kid, what's wrong?"

"Let's say you did something morally ambiguous."

"Story of my life."

Roxas sighed. "Should I tell Ven I kissed his ex?" Well, that was certainly one way to say it.

Cloud, to his credit, didn't so much as flinch. "Yes. Didn't know you were such a skank Rox." He walked away laughing.

Roxas was only stunned for a minute. "No one says skank anymore, old man!" But he picked up the phone anyway. Ven, unfortunately, didn't answer, and by the time he called back Roxas had lost the little nerve he had in his body. Instead, he told himself it wouldn't happen again and totally ignored Cloud's knowing gaze.

* * *

By Monday the guilt was still making a steady meal of his insides, but he could ignore it slightly. Or at the very least, pretend it was because he had a sinking feeling there was a chem quiz. Which he could pretend to be a bit distressed about. But his only real friend right now was Naminé and she'd see through his act easily, especially in the art room. Something about that sketchbook gave her magic, or at least an off-the-charts bullshit detector.

Thankfully, Roxas was literally knocked out of his thoughts (and onto the ground) by a passing student. A student who smelled like weed.

It was good weed, but still. It was also only eight in the morning.

Roxas made a face. "Hey, watch where you're going." He dusted off his shirt with a glare at his assailant.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" Hands on hips, big blue eyes, a soft giggle.

Roxas blanched. "Xion?"

* * *

**Look, Xion was a stoner in Axel's Love Game and she's staying that way in this one too. I love her like this. Anyway I'd really love it if you, dear reader, left a review, even a guest one! I like hearing feedback, and I might edit the first chapter to make it flow a bit better. It's been a while since I did the writing thing so constructive criticism is welcome.**

**See you guys in about two weeks with the next installment of Roxas making bad decisions.**


	3. Come Through

**We're a little (little?) late but honestly writing the first part of this chapter was such a bitch. I have a whole layout for the first few chapters of the fic and I could not get my plot points in writing the way I wanted, so if it seems awkward that's why. Sorry for being late with this chapter, more to come soon xx**

**Also! Big shoutout to my first reviewer, SitarLover! It's always nice seeing a familiar name and I'm glad you decided to check up on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Obviously I could not think of something so convoluted.**

* * *

"Are you _high_?"

"Shh!" Xion elbowed him. "Keep your voice down. If I get another detention I'm dead meat. And that means I can't invite you to the party I'm having tonight."

"A party? That's not really my scene."

"Yeah I know, you'd rather brood in someone's basement and drunkenly sing Jesse McCartney songs you claim not to know." She smirked at his responding scowl. "C'mon Roxas, it'll be fun. Think of all the catching up we can do!"

"In someone's basement with loud music blasting and everyone fucking hammered out of their mind?"

Xion grinned. "Correction: my basement. What do you say? Bring a friend or something if you're so worried."

"Maybe I will."

"You've been hanging out with Axel right? Bring him."

"How do you know about that?!"

Xion rolled her eyes and they fell into step together. "Roxas. Everyone knows. You guys went to the pier together and there's a rumor you let him get to second base."

"What?!" His voice was practically a screech at this point.

"I think you guys are kinda cute together, honestly."

Roxas huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's not like that." They stopped in front of his locker. "I have my reasons okay? But I don't _like_ Axel."

Xion even managed to nod sarcastically. "Right. I date all the people I hate too."

"Do you want me to come to your party or not?"

"You're coming?" She squealed and gave him a hug. "Your number's the same right? I'll text you all the details, it's going to be totally rockin', just you wait––Oh shit, teacher." Just like that, she was flashing him a sweet smile and running off down the hallway. Roxas never got the chance to say they weren't really even dating.

* * *

It was lunch, and like all responsible students, Roxas was rushing to finish his chem homework for next period. This was easier said than done, as his homework looked more like orbital pudding than orbital diagrams.

"What the hell is that?" Axel asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere to squint at the worksheet.

"Chemistry," Roxas ground out. "Move." He shooed at the redhead in an effort to get some peace.

Axel took a seat instead of heeding the obvious warning. "Roxy, that's many, many things. Most of them indescribable. But that damn sure isn't chemistry." He chuckled.

Roxas clenched his jaw, twisting his rings. "Shut up. I just have to finish it."

Axel took the sheet and looked it over. "It'll be better if you actually understand it. I can help, I'm in AP this year."

"Good for you."

"C'mon Roxy, I'm serious. I'll help you out." Axel gave him a little smile and started digging through his backpack.

"One: don't call me Roxy. Two: fine, but don't think I owe you anything." He turned in more as Axel pulled out a periodic table.

"Okay, so you see these columns here? This is the S orbital…" Axel made sure to break down everything simply, careful to keep his voice casual lest the blonde think he was patronizing him. Roxas was already stubborn enough without thinking he was being talked down to. Plus, blondie could throw one hell of a punch, and Axel had his precious, easily-bruised skin to worry about.

By the end of lunch, Roxas actually kind of understood what he was doing. "Is it really that easy? I must have a shit teacher." He looked over his homework in awe. It was neat, and all correct.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Axel joked. Then he smirked. "Or just me."

Roxas graced him with a pretty blue eyeroll, stuffing his homework into his backpack. "Xion invited us to a party tonight."

"Us?"

"Yeah, she said to tell you." It was the tiniest little lie, not like it counted. Besides, who else would he bring? Naminé? She'd rather paint or something.

Axel was just smiling at him.

"What?"

"I can give you a ride to the party. Promise not to drink," he added the last part on quickly, as if Roxas was going to turn down a free ride.

"Okay." Maybe Roxas should've made him work for it a bit more, but it's not like he had a car and making Axel feel like a White Knight would make him develop a crush. Or some type of hero complex.

Honestly, Roxas kept forgetting why he was doing this every day.

This wasn't supposed to be some high school fanfiction type shit. This wasn't a love story. It was a mission to teach heartbreaker Axel a lesson in love and empathy.

But just between his brain and his heart?

He could see why Ven fell for the guy.

* * *

Axel had done his fair share of waiting outside of 3752 Heart Drive, but this time was a bit different. When Roxas walked out, decked out in a trendy outfit to contrast Axel's jeans and band t-shirt, he didn't feel butterflies, or the slight guilt he felt when he took someone innocent, like Ven, on dates. It was a certain excitement, a kind of fire that lit up his insides. Roxas fought back. He wasn't some corruptible conquest, or an admirer, or even a friend. Roxas was into him, he was sure. Roxas also wanted his head on a pike, and there was something kind of hot about that.

Or, more likely, Axel needed to stop watching Game of Thrones.

"Nice eyeliner," he commented as the blonde opened the door.

Roxas nearly bit out a sarcastic reply, but swallowed it. "Thanks for the ride," he said instead.

"No problem. Hand me the AC/DC CD."

Roxas held up the CD in question with a raised eyebrow. "What's the magic word?" As if he'd let Axel just order him around like a dog.

"Hair gel?"

"Fuck you." He handed the cd over.

Axel grinned. He loved this. Well, not _love_, but the sentiment was there. He enjoyed their banter. That was all, enjoyment.

It's not like the little shit had a point about his er, escapades.

They parked on the street singing along to Back in Black. Various other cars were parked haphazardly in the street, and a few teens lingered out in the front lawn, the traditional red solo cup in hand.

Axel turned off the engine and climbed out, looking totally in his element. Roxas was a bit more nervous, but hopefully Xion had something harder than beer to help with that.

"Looks like the whole senior class is here."

"And some juniors," Axel made a face as a few drunken girls bumped into him. "Wanna grab a drink?"

"I thought you weren't drinking?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"I'll be getting water, but you want something to drink right?" Axel offered his hand. "Come on."

Roxas gave him the tiniest smile and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Roxas hadn't been drunk in a _long_ time.

The first time was on Destiny Islands, singing dumb songs arm in arm with Sora while Riku tried to stop them from doing anything too stupid. Most recently, it was last year, also with Sora and Riku. It wasn't too hard to figure out he was into guys after that night.

Now here he was, pressed up against Axel, grinning like a goddamn fool, stuck in a makeshift moshpit in Xion's basement. It was dark, hot, and way too sweaty for his tastes, but the way his head was spinning had everything feeling good. So good. When Axel leaned down to kiss him, he didn't even protest, craving the heat of his lips.

He didn't think about their classmates around them, or Ven, or anything but how this felt. His fingers curled around red spikes––always softer than he expects them to be––and pulls him in closer, eyes closed.

Axel took his time, winding his arm around the blonde's waist and pulling him in for a dominating kiss. He'd never seen Roxas so open, so obviously enjoying himself before. He pulled him off the dancefloor. "We should get some air, Roxy."

"My name is Roxas." There wasn't any bite to it, and he followed Axel outside with no protest.

Axel wasn't sure how he felt about this. Roxas not fighting back, no biting tones, no soap box of self-righteousness. It only made it more obvious how drunk he was. "Roxas, you aren't in your right mind."

Except the blonde was kissing his neck _right there_ and should he really stop them now?

Yes. Yes, he should.

"Roxas," Axel said, holding onto his shoulders. "What about Ven?" God that was a gamble. It was like flipping a switch. Those blue eyes narrowed and his lips turned up to a snarl.

"Don't you fucking say his name like you know him." He stepped away.

"I did know him." He wasn't trying to start an argument, but somehow that's what it was turning into.

"You ruined him!" That caught the attention of the outside crowd. They were vultures tuning in to another dead body.

"No, I didn't, we had a thing that didn't work out." He didn't have to take this from some shorty with an attitude problem. But once again, Axel wasn't trying to start an argument. Hindsight being 20/20, he really shouldn't have brought up Ven in the first place.

"A thing? A thing?!" God his voice could go high.

"Yes–"

"He loved you! He loved you and you just tossed him to the side like another notch in your bedpost! What kind of scum are you?"

Axel hit the dirt with a pissed and shouting Roxas on top of him. Oh hell no. He flipped them over. "Stop it. You're embarrassing yourself." And him, but that was beside the point. He needed to calm Roxas down. People were whispering and it made his neck heat up (not that he cared what they thought).

They wrestled for seconds that stretched on like hours.

"Hey! Break it up!" Xion grabbed Roxas, pulling him up. "Roxas!"

Kairi was kneeling beside him. "Way to cause a scene Axel." She offered him a hand.

"I didn't cause a scene, he did. He's drunk."

"Sounded serious."

"Leave it alone Kai."

He could hear Roxas grumbling as Xion pulled him away, and the whispers of various students. He felt thoroughly chastised, even though he was sure he didn't do anything _that_ _wrong_ to Ven.

"Give him a minute, then go check in. Like you said, he's drunk. He probably didn't mean it."

Axel had a feeling he did.

* * *

Roxas could vaguely feel Xion rubbing his back as he puked his guts out. This fucking sucked. He could barely see, his stomach was curling in on itself, and some idiot was banging at the door saying he needed to take a piss.

"Piss off!" Xion yelled, likely for the fourth time, but Roxas wasn't really counting.

Instead, he made false promises about never drinking again and tried not to think about Axel. About how shocked he seemed that he had that effect on Ven.

"Roxas? You feel any better?" She asked, comforting hand still on his back.

Roxas shook his head and sat back.

"You should stay over the toilet if you still feel shitty…"

"It's not the alcohol."

For once, Xion didn't pry. She helped him up. "We have a guest room. I'll bring you some water, you can sleep here."

Roxas nodded. "I think my ride has been revoked." He didn't want to see Cloud like this anyway. He got a sympathetic smile in return.

"It wasn't that bad?"

He snorted. "Liar." He felt dizzy again.

She helped him to the guest room, laying him down on his side. "I'll be right back, you better stay awake."

Roxas nodded, eyes closing the second she left. He vaguely can hear someone else come in, shake him a bit. Warm hands. Axel's voice.

"Roxy? Come on, wake up. Are you okay?"

More voices join in, but he's sure it's just some dream. Axel wouldn't check in on him.

Even if he wanted him to.

* * *

**Yikes Roxas. Let me know how you feel in a review, they make me happy! Can they recover from this? What really happened with Axel and Ven hm? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.**

**See you soon!**


	4. Bad Idea

**Based on my plans this fic will be anywhere from 10-12 chapters so it's not super long but the original wasn't going to be more than 12 chapters, so. I'm okay with that. Let me know how you feel about pacing though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, blah blah. If people seem OOC sometimes I haven't played BBS or 3 yet (probably won't for a while), and I feel like they'd act a little different due to the fact they don't have a world to save/missing hearts.**

**Warnings: recreational drug use, some small smutty behavior, general language of a high schooler**

* * *

Axel's anger had turned to worry after not being able to find Roxas. Sure, did he like being screamed at in public? No. But was he worried the short stack was passed out in some bush choking on his own vomit? Yes. Very much so. He even took to asking people he didn't even know if they'd seen him. Responses varied.

"I dunno, maybe he left? Do you know if there's any more raspberry White Claw?"

"Think Xion's with him."

"Dude, he leaped on you like a tiger or something. Fucking sick, wish I got a video."

Xion seemed like the best bet, but he had no way to contact her, so he went through the house, knocking on doors and calling out names (not that anyone could hear him). Thankfully when he found his way upstairs he ran into her leaving a room.

"Xion! Hey, where's Roxas?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Resting. He just puked his guts out."

"Is he okay?"

She nodded, then shrugged. "He'll have a wicked hangover, not gonna lie. But I think he feels kind of guilty for screaming at you. He's inside, just keep him awake while I grab some water and crackers."

Axel nodded, slipping into the room quietly. Roxas was on his side, eyes closed, body sunken into the mattress in a way that said he was basically passed out. He nudged him. Gently shook his shoulder. "Roxas?"

No response.

He shook him a bit more. "Roxy?" Surely he'd reply to that, he hated the nickname (Axel kind of liked it though). "Come on, wake up. Are you okay?"

This time he got a groan that trickled off to a whimper.

Well, at least the kid was alive. Xion was probably right about the hangover.

The door opened, and Kairi poked her head in. "Hey, how is he?"

"Mostly asleep. He doesn't feel super clammy or anything, and he's breathing, so." Axel turned back to Roxas, rubbing his back. "The little punk nearly punched me in the face and I was still worried about him." He paused. "Was I that awful to Ven?"

"Dumping someone after they confess their everlasting love to you is a pretty shitty thing to do." Ah, Kai was never one to pull punches. Not when it mattered.

"I didn't want him to think it was going to turn into a _relationship_. And obviously it wasn't that everlasting, he fucked a new guy within twenty-four hours."

She shrugged. "Everyone copes differently."

"I got some water, and some painkillers from in the morning," Xion announced, coming in with a smile that soon dropped. "Kairi."

"Xion."

Axel took the water and decided to ignore the rather icy association between the girls. Wasn't his business. "Roxas, I need you to sit up, take a few sips for me please?"

The blonde in question was barely conscious but managed to down a little water. Not as much as Axel would have liked, but enough to ease the worry.

"He can stay here for tonight, I doubt he wants to go home like that. You can stay with him if you want, Axel," Xion said.

Kairi nodded. "I'm going to head out," she gave a little wave before leaving.

"Do you need anything else?" Xion asked. "I can grab some more blankets or something, kick everyone out."

"I don't think the noise is gonna bother him. I'll stay here so people don't stumble in or anything, but we're good. Thanks Xion."

"No prob. Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me." She left with a little wink.

Axel just sat on the edge of the bed and tried not to think about things too hard.

* * *

Roxas returned to the world of the living feeling very much dead. His eyes and throat were dry, his head was throbbing, and he could already feel the liquid crawling back up his throat.

"Ugh," he mumbled, promptly leaning over and emptying his stomach into a conveniently waiting trash can, and not all over the carpet.

Except Roxas' room didn't _have_ carpet.

"Roxy?"

Oh no. Oh no no _no_.

A hand––warm, fingertips slightly rough––carded through his hair. "Are you awake?"

Roxas puked again, and tried to remember last night. His backside wasn't sore, so that was a plus. But then again, that pain was probably drowned out by the pounding in his head.

"I'll take that as a yes," Axel could hear the smirk in his voice, and turned back to give him the finger. The laughter that came after would have been more pleasant under different circumstances.

Axel just kept patting his back until Roxas flopped back onto the bed, face blotchy and eyes closed. "How do you feel?"

"Like if I saw alcohol, I would start puking up my internal organs," Roxas groaned. "Where are we?"

"Xion's. She graciously let us stay here, even if you did try to smash my face into the dirt."

Roxas wanted to tell him he was asking for it, bringing up Ven like that, but what came out was "sorry."

Axel smirked. "Am I still the scum of the Earth?"

Roxas huffed. "Jury's still out."

* * *

When the giant omelet was set in front of him, Roxas' stomach turned. Axel had suggested breakfast, and now they sat in a slightly torn booth in the corner of IHOP. He knew he needed to eat, and a greasy breakfast was what the doctor ordered (or, what Axel ordered for him). But as he stared at the greasy cheese-bacon-sasauge-spinach-mushroom monstrosity in front of him, he felt like puking all over again.

Axel, on the other hand, was digging into his with the kind of table manners you expect to see at an IHOP.

"Eat, you'll feel better." The words were muffled with pancakes.

"I doubt that."

* * *

"So." Axel stared ahead, in the driver's seat while Roxas sat in the passenger's.

Roxas looked over at him. "So?"

They were in the park's parking lot, mostly so Roxas could have enough time to put together a decent cover story for Cloud.

"Do you know what happened between me and Ven?"

Roxas sighed and rubbed his face. "I have a pretty good idea."

"It's not a crime to not return someone's feelings."

"It's not a _crime_ to lead someone on, but it's a shitty thing to do. It's a really shitty thing to do, especially with someone like Ven! You didn't have to plan a week of summer around visiting hours. You––"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. After we broke up––"

"You broke him!"

And they were getting nowhere, talking over each other like this. Axel wanted to ask what Roxas meant, what he thought happened, because Axel remembered it clearly. Blonde hair tickling his nose, soft lips saying those three words against his neck, all gentle, nothing like the person across from him. Roxas was getting worked up again, and when his voice cracked Axel couldn't take it anymore. He kissed him.

Ignoring the fists to his chest (and they _hurt_, damn it), he slotted his mouth against his, cupping his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not about me." But he had calmed down at the apology.

Axel sighed, leaning in to press a kiss to his neck. "He slept with someone. After we broke up. Like, that night." Another kiss.

"What?" Roxas didn't have time to stay shocked, with Axel crawling on top of him.

"He didn't love me the way you think he did."

Roxas' hands fisted into his shirt. The pieces didn't line up right, the stories were conflicting, and he could feel his hangover coming back just thinking about it.

He kissed Axel, that little guilty part of him hoping Axel wasn't lying so he wouldn't feel shitty about it later. He reached between them, hands all over Axel's jeans, undoing the spiked belt and palming him.

He wasn't able to think much when Axel started to return the favor.

Roxas let himself be pressed into the seat as they discarded their pants and rutted against each other. The kisses grew messier, hisses and groans leaving as teeth crashed together more often than not.

Axel's hand was warm as he wrapped around Roxas, jerking him fast and hard.

Roxas moaned, pressing a hand to the foggy window, feeling himself get closer and––

There was a knock.

They both froze, looking to the windshield, where a bored-looking cop stood.

Roxas pushed Axel off of him, face burning as he made himself look decent.

The cop only rolled his eyes, motioning for them to leave. Lucky on their part. He couldn't imagine being escorted home to Cloud because he was caught hooking up in a park. He'd never hear the end of it.

Axel buttoned his pants and started the car, a flush even on his supposedly shameless face. "I'll take you home now."

Roxas crossed his arms. "Drop me at the university."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"To see Ven?"

"Because it looks better if he drops me off at home than if you do. I can say I crashed at his dorm."

Axel hummed. "That's all? You're not going to try and pry? About what I said."

He got a huff in response. "So what if I did?"

Axel chuckled, turning along the backstreets. "You should. Always check your facts." He took his lighter out of his pocket, playing with it.

Roxas wasn't sure what to say to that. "I hope you aren't trying to set the truck on fire." The mood between them was constantly changing now. It used to be hatred, maybe a bit of lust, Roxas thought grudgingly. Now, he didn't mind the redhead as much. And before that cop had come, well.

"Not with you in here." Axel winked like he was clever.

Roxas wasn't not endeared.

* * *

Vanitas looked as surprised to see Roxas as Roxas was to see him.

The blonde frowned. "I didn't think Ven had a roommate. Where is he?"

Vanitas just smirked, a blunt balanced between his fingers. "He doesn't. He's at the library, should be back soon." He walked back to the bed. "He didn't mention you'd be visiting anytime soon. Thought you were too busy with your boytoy."

Roxas stepped in, refusing to show his shock. "I don't have a _boytoy_. What the hell do you know?"

The man kept that stupid smirk on his face and patted the space next to him. "Twilight Town isn't that big. I've heard things. I'm sure Ven has too, even though he doesn't mention it. He loves you too much." He pinched Roxas' cheek with a laugh. "Hold this, yeah?" He passed off the blunt and grabbed a shirt off the floor.

Roxas took a hit, blowing out the smoke and staring at the ceiling, where Ven has placed various band posters. "Are you sleeping with my brother?"

Vanitas plucked the blunt from his hands, taking a long hit before answering. "You know the answer to that, short stack."

Roxas chose to ignore the tease. "How long?" There was no way Ven had run to this guy from Axel. Sure, Vanitas was older than both of them, more experienced, conventionally attractive under the piercings and eyeliner, but. There was no way.

"A while."

To Roxas' surprise, he was handed the blunt again.

His companion cocked a pierced eyebrow. "What, you want to have this conversation sober?"

He had a point. Roxas took another inhale. "How? Why?"

"We've known each other a while. It's fun."

Roxas laid back. "Were you," he paused, not sure how to word his question. The silence hung between them.  
"Hmm?" Vanitas nudged him. "Was I what?"

The door opened, a tired looking Ven walking through. "Vani, I told you to lock the door––What the hell. Roxas?" He looked caught between being embarrassed and being upset. He snatched the blunt and put it out. "You can't be smoking, you're underage!"

Vanitas snickered, causing Ven's attention to turn to him.

"I know he got it from you. Out!" He pointed to the door, trying to look pissed but managed to look more like a grumpy yet adorable dog.

Vanitas just laughed, easily pressing a kiss to Ven's cheek while Roxas giggled.

"Ven~" Roxas sang as the door closed.

"And you! Why didn't you call? Where were you last night? I saw a video of you at a party." He was so worried, but Roxas wouldn't let himself be distracted so easily.  
"You have a boyfriend."

Ven sputtered, a flush crawling up his neck. "He's not a boyfriend! And why are you fighting Axel? I told you to leave it alone, I didn't want you talking to him." Ven huffed, sitting next to his baby brother. "Why are you hanging out with him?"

Roxas shrugged, that little bit of guilt wiggling back into him as his body relaxed. "It's complicated." He yawned.

Ven didn't ask anything else, and Roxas wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

* * *

**I rewrote this like 7 times. Still not happy with it. Um, don't do drugs that aren't legal for you yet kiddos! I have some friends who knock out after one hit so I imagine Rox to be a lightweight. *shrug***

**I really love reviews :)**


End file.
